


To Those Who Try to Age Ciel up in Black Butler Smutfics: The Version You Should Actually Read

by jinxjinxedagain



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fandom Analysis, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxjinxedagain/pseuds/jinxjinxedagain
Summary: A response tothis letter.





	To Those Who Try to Age Ciel up in Black Butler Smutfics: The Version You Should Actually Read

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To those who try to age Ciel up in Black Butler smutfics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245259) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



I found the previous letter contained a beautiful description of Sebaciel. Haunting. Lyrical. Seductive. I’ve read more fics than I can count that mirror it. It’s so seductive that I understand how the writer could have convinced themselves it’s the only way to read Sebaciel.

“You see, the whole _point_ is that it's dark and unhealthy," the letter says.

And here we have the core of the issue. The letter's writer thinks “the point” of Sebaciel exists. They think there is some single, universal point. In fact there are infinitely many points of Sebaciel, infinitely many interpretations, infinitely many ways that this manga speaks to its readers. We are a diverse crowd of fans, approaching canon with diverse tastes and experiences and needs, and we draw diverse conclusions. This is the glory of fandom. This is why there are over 2100+ fics in the AO3 Sebaciel tag and why that number grows every day.

The writer apparently only enjoys Sebaciel smut fics that are “dark” and somehow “unhealthy” and feature a canon-age Ciel and meet a whole slew of other headcanon requirements. This is fine. This is also just one person’s opinion.

I’ll repeat that: this is one voice in the fandom. It is in no way “the voice of the fandom.” If the distribution of kudos in this fandom is anything to go by, stories that don’t feature an underage relationship or a dark atmosphere at all are perfectly capable of touching readers’ hearts and minds. Fluffy modern AU smut where they’re both adorable, over-the-top, enthusiastically consenting adults is a thing. It is a thing that some readers are _desperate_ for.

I’m not making these points because I like writing semi-anonymous responses to anonymous ranting on the internet. I have more enjoyable things to write like, I dunno, fics. I’m writing this for the fans who enjoy writing fics with an older Ciel, clicked on the previous letter, and are now asking whether everyone secretly hates their writing just because of their age headcanon.

The simple answer is “no.”

If you write Ciel as older than in canon, I support you. If you do it because it helps you cope with mental health issues, I support you. If you do it because it squicks you less, I support you. If you do it because you’ve got a particular image of this particular smut scene in your head, I support you. If you do it because older!Ciel is an unintuitive headcanon for you and you want to step out of your comfort zone, I support you. If you do it because it annoys people like the previous letter's writer, I will raise an eyebrow but still support you.

Because I am a selfish little fan, and if you have a fic in mind I want you to write it so I can maybe one day read it. I am also a writer, and I know this whole writing thing is difficult. If you write Ciel as older than in canon because it makes the writing easier and the story more inspiring, I support you, if only because otherwise your story may never get written, and then this fandom won’t get to read it. That would be unfortunate.

Let’s be frank- the previous letter’s vision of Sebaciel is popular in this fandom. A lot of people, including me, like to view Sebaciel this way sometimes. But psst! There’s also a contingent of fans in this fandom who are tired of the status quo, who don’t only want fics where Sebastian-the-omnipotent-demon-priest dominates tiny boy Ciel into the mattress or desk or pew. If you’ve got a different vision of Sebaciel, people like the previous letter's writer may accuse you of failing to understand the ship. Your fic may be flamed for being OOC (though that’s an incredibly subjective term, demonstrated by the fact that plenty of fans would consider parts of the Kuroshitsuji anime itself OOC). You may also stumble on a story that’s fresh and precious and vital.

Good luck.

P.S.- If you don’t write older!Ciel but you read it, I support you too.


End file.
